Olive Clinton
Olive Clinton is one of the main characters of the Clinton Series. After she’s separated from her sister, she meets Maisie, who helps her survive on the streets. While she gladly accepts Maisie’s help, she will stop at nothing to find her sister. Biography Early life Growing up, Olive had a very close bond with her twin. The two were almost never seen without the other, they were practically unbreakable together. It wasn’t until they reached their teenage years that they started to grow apart — they both had different interests and friends. Olive became known as the loud one and Dawn became the quiet one to the outside world. While this was hurting their bond, Olive still tried to be the best sister to Dawn. The separation The twins had just been walking home from school when it happened. The organisation, O.S (Operation handling Supers), had been following them for a while. They had managed to find them through observing energy spikes, which showed Supers using their powers. Everyday the twins had to walk through a couple of empty alleys, which was were the agents of S.O. made their move. The agents managed to get to Dawn first, knocking her out. Olive had no idea what to do, she could’ve tried to overpower them, but she had never been in full control of her powers. She did the only thing she could think of then, she ran away, the biggest regret of her life. As Olive had no place to go afterwards, knowing they would be watching her house, she began to live on the streets. Appearance Olive has blonde hair that falls just above her shoulders, most of the time she has her hair half up and half down. She has soft green eyes, which harden the longer she lives on the streets. Furthermore, she a very slim build and is a bit shorter than the average girl of her age, but she’s still taller than her twin. Something that also changed in the time she lived on the streets was her style of clothing. Before being separated from her twin, she used the wear bright colors, but now she mostly wears dark colours and hoodies that keep her identity hidden. Personality Before everything happened, Olive used to be outgoing and kind. It was why a lot of people had been drawn to her in school, trying to be her friend. So Olive had easily become one of the popular kids at her school, despite knowing that those teenagers weren’t the best kind of friends. But if she was honest, she had liked the attention. But after losing her home, she got a harder personality. She tried to stay away from connecting with people and would do anything to keep the attention from being on her. It wasn’t until she became close friends with Maisie that she slowly became her old self again. Powers Olive is telekinetic, which means she can move things with her mind. But she can‘t move anything organic. At the beginning however, she has a lot of trouble controlling it and moving big items. Later though, she’ll be able to move things as big as airplanes and such. Relationships Dawn Clinton Olive and Dawn have a very close bond and while they are separated, Olive will do anything to get her sister back. But Dawn will have a problem with Olive leaving her behind, which Olive will regret until the day she dies. Maisie Ives